


The War For Control And Power

by Yorkmanic88



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Angels Are The Main Antagonist, Angels vs. Demons, Crossdressing, Demon Breeding, Demon Sex, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Fight Clubs, Fights, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gun Violence, M/M, Multi, Pansexual, Sex, Shadowrun and Shin Megami Tensei Inspired, Turf wars, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorkmanic88/pseuds/Yorkmanic88
Summary: With the seal on hell finally broken, demons finally are loose from hell plan to take over the human world...But this doesn't go unnoticed when God decided to intervene to bring back order in the world but with Lucifer leading the rebellion, it will make things rather difficult for the angels. With the help of Lucifer's allies and the demon overlords, Lucifer will do everything in his power to beat God for freedom. But to do that he needs to deal with God's high ranking angels and demoralize his believers before he ends God's existence.
Relationships: Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Character(s), Original Character & Original Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Enter The Assassins And The Orphan With a Mysterious Past

**Author's Note:**

> I have been seriously trying to look for a suitable title but I can't seem to find the right title to fit the bill. I'll leave it like this until I get a better title. You can help if you like and I'll be sure to credit you for the help

Chapter 1

  
September 23 2050

  
Nevada Las Vegas

  
Territory: Demons

  
15:00 pm

  
 ** _"Good evening! I'm Katie Killjoy."_**  
  
 ** _"And I'm Tom Trench."_**  
  
 ** _"Big news! our head honcho has taken over most of the United States with the help of the overlords of hell making it his 25th state taken as the Angels have recently taken over Los Angeles meaning we're in a stalemate for control."_**  
  
 ** _"It's one small step for Lucifer. one giant step for total domination of the U.S of A."_**  
  
 ** _"You got that right, Tom! in other news, exterminators have been butchered left in right in New Orleans by Alastor's cannibals when the angels tried to claim the city."_**  
  
 ** _"And to top it off they had quite the BBQ party. too bad it's a cannibal only party."_**  
  
 ** _"That's right, Tom! more news after the break!"_**  
...  
...Hell on earth...who would've thought it can be a literal term. what am I talking about? Well you see...demons literally crawled out of hell because a seal that was suppose to prevent them from escaping hell but because the angels were so arrogant enough to send the dead innocent or not to hell resulting a major overpopulation of sinners or people that did nothing horrible and didn't belong in hell. this was a dumb move of course that caused this war in the first place and to add insult to injury, Lucifer (Yes...the king of hell himself) has been getting a lot of followers from the humans when he told them that what the angels goals were hypocritical and that they were just as murderous as the demons and oh boy did he had the evidence to prove it. showed everyone about how a bunch of angels killed demons and took pleasure in doing it. This put a whole level of paranoia and hate on the angels cause they weren't expecting a bunch of homicidal angels who killed anyone were damned and didn't believe in their cause. now of course the angels tried to clear their name but there's a saying "A picture can say a thousand words.". so because of their stupidity, the human belief on the angels were in a bit of a decline but that didn't stop some of the religious nut cases from supporting the angels. nut cases that are being hunted down like a Salem witch hunt. And so far...the angels are in a disadvantage.  
  
But I rambled on enough, you want to know what's going on now...Lucifer has got a foothold on most of the United States while the angels are trying to keep it together. now...you're probably wondering..."Well does the government have any involvement in this? did they do something about it?" Government? what government? Lucifer destroyed the government(they bend the knee when they refused to surrender to Lucifer and we're completely massacred.) the moment he came into power with the help of the overlords cause this guy doesn't like having the government watch his every move.   
So who's in charge? Well excluding Lucifer, big shot overlords have been taking over cities after cities and so far have been taking some states to get a foothold in the country however that didn't mean they could do as they please cause Lucifer at one point is gonna check their territories in case the angels were on the invasive and believe me when I say this he has one hell of a grudge on God and his angels and boy does he want to make sure they don't do anything stupid on his watch.  
  
As for me, I spend most of my time in my father's brothel "reliving stress" for my clients if you catch my drift and would take jobs from time to time from Lucifer or any of my uncles from the royal families(...Excluding the Von Eldritchs cause my father told that there's a family feud going on with Lucifer and that I shouldn't take any offers with the Von Eldritch's that involve their feud.) to get easy money. so who am I you may ask...the names Aden. son of Asodemus. I'm a cambion. a half demon and half human. My kind were always created by noble families to expand their Noble lineages. oh sure...we get special privileges as a noble but guess what? Lucifer made it clear to earn that privilege and his protection or the protection of the nobles we must serve him. most of us didn't have much of choice but what can we do? we're targets for the angels and we're not all too experienced in a fight so most of pretty much rely on our demon parents (but let's face it...most of them ain't got time for that.). then there's some who are like me who just do it to get out of boredom.   
  
So what's been going on now you may be asking? Well...things seemed to have simmer down after we took over most of the U.S while the angels has some of their own. so most of us are coming up with plans to attack the angels but some of us want to relax. I try not to think about the war but you know how my uncle Lucifer is...he loves to boast how satisfying it is to see the angels suffer for their stupidity and humiliating his brother, Michael(Who is in charge of the angels since God seems to be gone or dead or something. I don't know.). Plus he pays well so there was no point in arguing.   
  
Enough chatter. let's get on with the show.  
  
It was a lovely day(I should mention this now that any territory of Lucifer's, any gang's, any noble's or any overlord's is as dark and ominous during my time in hell with my father) in Las Vegas and I was on my bed relaxing as my father was on the phone talking to uncle Sitri. Apparently my dad arranged dinner with Sitri and is wondering where is he. turns out Sitri is waiting for his son to get his clothes ready. he always brings his son mostly because if my father started a date with Sitri, I would always come.  
  
"Looks like he's going to be late."  
  
"Oh don't be like that, daddy. You know how Taaveti is when he wants to impress me."  
  
My father wanted to argue but I place my finger on his mouth shutting him up. once he shuts up, I kissed him on the cheek. this usually calm him down...  
  
"Shhh...relax, daddy. he'll come. he always does."  
  
Now I know how what you're thinking..."Is your pops a pimp?" Yes...yes he is but unlike a certain SOMEONE he doesn't like damaged goods. he treats his prostitutes well and if some fucker gets rough or tries to get frisky with one of the prostitutes without paying, they'll either walk out with a castration or broken bones, killed (Rarely cause our bouncer, Mercer, usually does it for us with his AA12 shotgun loaded with AP rounds when enough is enough. love ya, Mercer!) or his favorite...slavery(this always happens when someone when someone don't pay my services and think they can do whatever they want and can only be released when they have the money to pay the price which will most likely take forever cause they aren't well known.). And no...he isn't into child pornography(I hear it's his turn off) hell I didn't get intimate with him until I was 17...or was it 18? I lost track.   
My father smiles as he held me close. we walk towards a mirror as I started to stare at my sinewy 6 pack body(I always go shirtless), long black hair, yellow eyes while showing off my black leather pants and shoes. My father looking so handsome wearing his tailored outfit as he straightens his long blonde hair. I so adore his golden yellow eyes of his.

"You're looking lovely, daddy...but you forget something..."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
I snapped my fingers to magically make my father go shirtless. he looks shocked but I silenced him by putting my finger on his mouth.  
  
"Trust me, daddy. Sitri loves to see those lovely muscles...would love to see a man like yourself carry him with those big...strong arms..." I coaxed my father.  
  
"Truly?" He looks at me curious.  
  
"Why do you think I go shirtless? Taaveti always embraced me just to feel my muscles."  
  
This caused my father to smirk with a mutter "Of course. how can I forget?".  
  
We waited at the dining room and sure enough we get a knock on the door. I opened it and my boyfriend Taaveti and the leopard demon prince himself, Sitri, have arrived.  
  
The guy with the long flowing black hair, feline yellow gold eyes, sinewy body due to him being fit with the soldiers, always shirtless, long black Jeans somewhat torn after some fights and black shoes is my lovely boyfriend, Taaveti. he's a cambion like me who was born from a sex cult dedicated to Sitri...now you could ask me if that's how I was but I was born from one of my father's wives. the reason why he looked more human is because when the cult summoned him, he took the appearance an an attractive human man.   
  
Sitri here is one of the princes in the family. this pussy cat can drive you crazy for sex with a snap of a finger or when you stare into his eyes. him and my father have quite the relationship and are business partners due to both being part of the porn industry.  
  
"Asmoday...you look rather...dashing I dare say...ready to swoop me off my feet with those lovely muscles of yours?"  
  
Yes...the name Sitri just said is my father's real name because of his title as one of the kings in the Goetia family. Besides Asodemus, he also goes by Ashmodai and Asmody. So not only he rules the ring of lust, he is also a king in the Goetia family.  
My father smirks as he carries Sitri bridle style to his seat. we had some Italian cuisine(finally something new) and Taaveti was quite cheeky. he pulled a lady and the tramp on me when I was eating spaghetti and we kissed with that cheeky grin on his face...I should've expected that but this is Taaveti we're talking about and is always cheeky.  
  
"You cheeky minx." I chuckled.  
  
Taaveti snickers as I pinched his cheeks a bit.  
  
"Darling, I hear you recruited that effeminate fellow...Angel Dust, was it?" Sitri asks my father.  
  
"Indeed. I convinced him to work for me when my son told me of the abuse Angel was enduring. so I deciding to go on a stroll to the studio with Taaveti and Aden and what convenient timing both Angel Dust and that rat Valentino just walked out of the studio. you should see the look of fear on that rat's face when he saw me. after some threats for Angel's contract, I recruited Angel as I burned his contract. that rat looked shell shocked when I did this and Angel looked so relieved."  
  
"Oh! don't forget the beating the wanker got from Angel with a baseball bat from all that rage."  
  
"Oh yeah...Taaveti held the rat down and Angel takes out his baseball bat as he proceeds to to beat the rat with it cursing him out about the abuse he endured. that rat looked messed up and looked rather broken. so Angel removed the gold tooth out of his mouth and we went our marry way back to the studio. he's adjusting his new surroundings and my son has been keeping him company to keep Angel better." My father smirks.

  
Yeah...Angel is the porn star yet the fucking rat treats him like a nobody. I discreetly talked to Angel and see if I can get him to leave but he wasn't sure about it. so I told my father about Angel's situation and of course there was no way he was gonna this opportunity pass. he's been watching him since Valentino's business started at Miami. the rest is as my father mentioned when we recruited Angel.  
  
"Better than being in the hands of the rat." I chuckled.  
  
"You're damn right about that. he's a bloody star not a fucking nobody. I give my stars the best treatment they deserve."  
  
"Like me?" Sitri smirks deciding to get cheeky with my father.  
  
"Heh...including you, my dear."  
  
After dinner, me and Taaveti were making out in my bedroom when my cellphone alerted me of a text and as I checked the message, my fixer contacted me about a job from Lucifer to retrieve someone at New Jersey. knowing my fixer, he doesn't ask questions and is always straight to the point. so I got a facial picture of my target along with the rest of the background of the target.   
  
_Name: Maverick_  
 _Age: 30_  
 _Gender: Male_  
 _Appearance: Jet black long hair, heterochromia eyes left eye red and right blue, olive skin, wears a classic dark suit with a charcoal grey shirt, light grey tie and driving gloves with tailored shoes, seams on his face indicates that he got implants for his sight. according to my network, the implants he has act as enhanced sight with the ability to scan and identify objects or individuals, detect stress patterns, translate foreign language and can act as a mobile hacking device according from a receipt we recovered from his house so no point in trying to lie or disguise yourself as one of his colleagues should he confront you._  
 _Target Priority: Capture. discretion is advised to avoid attention from the angels.  
_  
"Something wrong, dear?" Taaveti asks.  
  
"Get ready, Taaveti. we got another job to do from Lucifer."  
  
"Why can't he leave us in peace and let someone else do it?" Taaveti whines.  
  
"I know but it's his rules."  
  
"So where are we going?"  
  
"New Jersey. Angel territory."  
  
"Target's there?"  
  
"Yes. we're going to retrieve him and bring him to Lucifer."  
  
"Well now...this could be interesting..." Taaveti smirks.  
  
Oh this was going to be fun...

  
_**Maverick**_

  
_**Las Angeles** _

  
_**Earlier 5 days ago** _

  
_**Territory: Angels** _

  
_**9:30 AM** _

  
I hate this...I really fucking hate this...Ever since the government was dismantled the angels been indoctrinating folks for their cause. the indoctrinated folks would spew nonsense of the greater good of God and how he would bring peace to the world...what a bunch of bullshit I tell you.   
To make matters worse, the angels declared that we were going to follow the lord's laws and the lucky candidate were gonna be taken to their holy palace to "be saved". so when my colleagues saw me get taken away, they riot...the angels aren't allowed to kill humans who are neutral in the war but won't hesitate to use scare tactics should the situation escalate.  
  
So here am I...held captive in a palace about to be indoctrinated...or so I thought...  
  
The names Maverick. I'm a 30 year old college student orphan who just got caught by some angels because I needed to be saved if I wanted god's protection. Believe me they will use that excuse most of the times to make you believe them.  
So I'm in this fancy room in the palace where they put candidates to be indoctrinated and I was told to stay put so that an angel would see me. of course they're guarding the room from the outside and made sure I didn't attempt to escape. they watch me like a hawk whenever they come in the room to check the room to see if I was still being bounded in the chair. those LED masks creep me the fuck out.  
  
So after 30 minutes, I hear voices outside the room.  
  
"Lady Rahatiel. the candidate is ready for your blessings."   
  
"Good. I would like some privacy. make sure no one is to interrupt me unless it is extremely important."  
  
"Understood, my lady. a fair warning, my lady...the candidate has been uncooperative and hasn't been putting any trust in us."   
  
"I understand. thank you for your concern."  
  
A female angel with pure white skin, pure blue eyes, golden long hair and in probably the most elegant robe I have ever seen walks in the room with a heartwarming smile that I swear it feels fake to me.  
  
"I am terribly sorry for your insecurities but you should be happy...for it is the lord's will that you have been chosen to be his champion."  
  
"What are you on about? you kidnapped me out of my house and you think that what you did was good!? You people...take advantage of us when we're trying to survive and you use...your false hope to lure us into your ridiculous crusade in hoping you would even the odds when all it caused was anger people and cause paranoia because you angels are taking people left and right without any of our consent and would kill people who didn't believe in your cause."  
  
"Ah you poor soul. believing the lies of the non believers and our former comrades who convert themselves to Lucifer..."  
  
"How can you say that? ever since the collide, many people are either dead or being something they did not want to become."  
  
The collide incident occurred at August 20th 2020 around the time when Lucifer dismantled the government, God decided enough was enough made his appearance duked it out with Lucifer. they were evenly powered that someone who survived the incident said that it took a total of 6 in a half an hour. so why was it called the collide? well according to one of the survivors, the collide was when God and Lucifer collided at each other at full power causing a huge burst of energy that acted like nuke that hit the entire U.S. most people died, most people had demonic or angelic powers but they'll start to lose their human appearance will start whether it's demonic or angelic. you can't be both unless bred resulting a fallen angel(Or a fallen) newborn. it's all in the roll of the dice. to make matters strange, both God and Lucifer just up and vanished...oh they're back...they're just biding time and possibly prepare themselves for the final battle should things go south for either faction. oh sure...we got our country rebuilt but that incident burns fresh in memories...permanently...me? well besides being shackled like some crook, I'm trying to figure out who my family is...maybe learn what I am and maybe learn my family history...I just hope live long to learn it...  
  
"Yes...we know of the incident...but fear not...with the aid of the Lord we shall mend the world."  
  
Now that is bullshit...when a fallen wanted to be redeemed and wanted to be pure to be away from his cursed bloodline...they killed him. I saw this happen on my way to the library as me and my colleagues just stood there in shock on what we saw. they don't give flying fuck about you if don't support their cause...  
  
"You-"

"Shhhh...relax, my child. this will be over soon..." She said gently.  
  
She was about to place her hands on my forehead when suddenly...  
  
 ***BOOOOOOM!***  
  
I hear screams of fear of the rioters leaving the scene when one of the exterminators bursts in the room freaked out.  
  
"Satan's disciples have breached the first floor!!!"  
  
Oh fuck...not those guys. those are war born hell hounds that won't show any remorse to those who are aligned with angels and will sure fuck you up if you get in their way. rumors have it that Lucifer couldn't control them due to their rage and only Satan himself can control them with his might.  
So both of the angels along with the guards guarding the room rushed out to deal with the situation...that was a dumb move for them as they didn't bother to confiscate my watch that has a laser beam like one of those spy movies you see on Holovids. I slowly and carefully cut the chains off my arms. the laser cuts the chains like butter and I got off the chair...only to feel the pain on my chest...and my head...yeah I know...I realized it now of all things...  
  
"Shit...maybe striking an angel in the face wasn't the best idea..."  
  
Yeah...I decked a exterminator in the face and it's superior knocked me down to the floor and proceeded to beat me down until I was out cold...this was during my capture and when the entire college freaked the fuck out on what was going on.  
  
So I escaped through the window by climbing on a pipe but fell off of it when I started to shake when an explosion suddenly went off in the room I got out of and landed on some bushes to soften the fall. turns out...it was one of the disciples that caused the explosion to storm in the room I was in. I didn't hear what was going on because I was out of there before they could utter a word. I rushed back to my house and quickly locked the door once I got inside.   
  
Once I caught my breathe, I called my friend on my cellphone and she is freaking out once she answered.  
  
 _"MAV! MAV?!"_  
  
"Amy!? man am I glad to hear you."  
  
Amy. my colleague and friend. she's a fallen and has been keeping her true self hidden from the angels. Yet somehow the angels know who she is but don't seem to do anything about it. Probably cause of her connections to her gang that if something would to happen to her, they will hunt the angels down like the dogs they are.  
  
 _"Are you alright?! there was an explosion from the palace and-"_

  
"Yeah...I know...I was there. Satan's disciples just stormed in the place. possibly in some sort of warrior initiation."  
  
 _"Fucking hell...Those guys don't piss about..."_

"No kidding...If they saw me, they would probably kill me..."

There was silence...then a sigh...  
  
 _"So what are you going to do?"_  
  
"Gonna have to lay low til things cool down."  
  
 _"What were those_ angels _trying to do to you?"_  
  
"Indoctrination...they were trying convert me as one of their own."  
  
 _"Fuck...I knew something was fishy about them...Listen...me and my family_ _are going to go somewhere away from the angels and we aren't comfortable with the angels lingering about."_  
  
"Good idea. Those guys are relentless in their inspections when hunting down for any fallen. where will you go?"   
  
_"I hear The Hellion's Escape is a fallen paradise at Nevada. I'd ask you to come along but..."_  
  
"I would but until things cool down I can't go anywhere. maybe tomorrow?"  
  
 _"We can't wait. the more we wait the higher the risk we put ourselves if we wait..."_  
  
Damn...I didn't like seeing my friend leave but if I went there now...I could risk getting her trouble...unless...  
  
"Ok...I'm coming...I'll get there as fast as I can with the battle buying me some time."  
  
 _"Please be careful."_  
  
"I will."  
  
I hung up my cellphone, grabbed my revolver from my desk along with a couple of bullets, got out of my house and quickly rushed to Amy's house. thankfully the angels haven't paid any mind to me as they're still duking it out with Satan's disciples...  
...  
...  
...Or so I thought....Because I was foolish to rush to my friend's home...I was being tailed...by someone I should've realized...


	2. Escape To Hellion's Escape

Chapter 2

  
I quickly got in Amy's house and I see her and 5 fallens in the living room with their luggage packed. Amy sees me and gives a firm hug.   
  
"Mav! I'm so happy you're here! you weren't followed?"   
  
"No...at least I hope not."  
  
This black jet haired with a streak of red, red eyed female fallen in a unzippered black hoodie with the word Exiles (Her gang) behind the hoodie, no pants on showing only her D cups with a microkini on (get used to this cause the fallen have no shame in exposing themselves like this.) and lockdown black boots is my friend, Amy. the first time I met her was at Chicago when it used to be a neutral zone before it was demon territory, two female angels taunted Amy of what she was and Amy used to be timid before she joined her gang. The angels would "try" to convince me to steer clear from her cause she's a traitor to their kind but that failed hard when I got to talk to Amy. they glared at us and left with a huff. I don't know what happened to those angels but they kept their distance from Amy and me.  
  
"We're ready to go?" I asked Amy.  
  
"Yeah. my brother and my sisters will get the spell ready to take us to the hideout."  
  
"Cool. any idea where this hideout is?"  
  
"At red rock canyon."  
  
"Demon territory at Nevada...great...well if it can keep the angels away I'm in."  
  
Amy's brother and her two sisters got their tomes at the ready when they went to the living room as I looked out the window. I see 2 exocrists and that asshole superior who beat me up is with them.   
  
"Better hurry too. looks like they sent the exorcists on us."  
  
"Shit! Here!"   
  
Amy tosses me a revolver as I caught with my right hand.  
  
"Uesugi eh? shit...you're gang don't fuck around when you're using the God of war's weaponry." I said as I checked the chamber.  
"You know how to use it?"  
  
"Honey, gunslinging with pistols is always my specialty." I chuckled.  
  
That was kind of a lie. I'm not all to great revolver. Semi auto pistols are my preferred taste.  
  
"When I start shooting, you back me up, okay?"  
  
"Always." I smirked.  
  
"On 3. 1. 2. 3!"  
  
Amy kicked the door open and...  
  
*BANG!*  
  
The sounds of gunfire was the signal of no going back for it folks like me and Amy fight for our freedom and no angel was going to shackle us to force us in their beliefs. The angels went defensive no doubt not wanting to possibly turn to gibs from Uesugi weaponry.  
  
no seriously these things pack a punch.  
  
"Let's hope they don't take long." I said as I shot at the angels.  
  
"It won't! give them maybe a few minutes and they will get it set!"  
  
As I was reloading, the angels charged at us with their weapons drawn and Amy used a impulse grenade to knock them back.   
  
"We can't hold them back for long. we don't have much ammo to waste!"  
  
"Just hold your ground!"  
  
As the angels recovered, the superior notices me and growls...  
  
"You!"  
  
I get tackled down the ground the moment he lunges at me. it kicks the gun off me and points his spear at me.  
Amy was about to help me but noticed two of the exterminators went after her only to get scared off when Amy shot at them. rookies...  
  
"You were destined to be part of the lord's army...and you threw it all away?!"  
  
"Funny...I didn't think kidnapping people was God's way of being desperate."  
  
I felt the steel tip of the spear on my neck and the angel frowns.  
  
"Such wasted potential."  
  
"Mav!"  
  
Amy tosses me my gun, I grabbed it and before this idiot could deliver the fatal blow...  
  
*BANG!*  
  
The angel's head blew up like a watermelon as it's golden blood got on me as it's lifeless body collapses on the ground.  
  
"Ugh...I just got this suit." I groaned.  
  
The exterminators saw their superior killed and were shocked...so what do they do you may ask? did they attempted to avenge their boss? No...they fled...fucking rookies...  
  
"We're done!" Amy's brother shouts.  
  
"Come on before they come back with reinforcements." Amy said as she get her gun back and I grabbed mine.  
We went to the living room and went through the portal with Amy's siblings. Amy's brother closes the portal and as we were following his directions where the hideout was at...we came across...a shack?  


"A shack? the hideout is in here?" Amy asks.  
  
Amy's brother chuckles as he looked at me and Amy with a smirk.  
  
"Amy...you know how secretive our boss is. come on. follow me."  
  
We entered in the shack and Misty's brother was talking through a rusted intercom in Latin. thankfully my implant translated what was going on.  
  
_"(Boss...it's me.)"_  
  
 _"(Mateo? you weren't followed)?"_  
  
 _"(You know me too well to be followed by those asshole angels. I'm with my sisters and Amy's friend that she told you about.)"  
_  
 _"(He can be trusted?)"  
_  
 _"(He's the reason why we're here. him and Amy saved our asses when the angels were hunting us. he still has angel blood on his suit to prove it.)"  
_  
Silence...  
  
 _"(Get in.)"_  
  
The wall next to the intercom opens up and we were heading down the stairs until we saw bright lights coming from a tunnel. we went through the tunnel and...holy shit...  
  
"We're here...finally..." Mateo smiles.  
  
"This isn't a hideout...it's a goddamn underground city..." I said with complete shock.  
  
The Hellion's Escape...One hell of a place. an underground city that reminds me of Seattle when you see the lights at night but the place is of course run by a fallen gang called the Exiles. the Exiles are a fallen gang and are very powerful due to their demonic and angelic(but as you're probably guessing it's mostly corrupted.) powers. they're also armed to the teeth with Uesugi weaponry. now you're wondering who are the Uesugi...the Uesugi are a weapons corporation and a well known one from Japan who make things like guns but most of the times make weapons and this is according to Kiryu Uesugi the head of his clan that he makes melee weapons that are based from his ancestors of the Sengoku period that cut like butter and can cut even the toughest of steel. so if you see a Exile come at you with a katana, run...run cause they will slice you to ribbons.   
  
"Welcome to Hellion's escape. corpo free and no laws but one...don't fuck with the Exiles." Mateo chuckles.  
  
"How the hell did you guys make an underground city?" I asked.  
  
"You'd be surprised how skilled magicians can do when they dedicate themselves to the gang. come on. my boss will want a word with you."  
  
Amy was gonna follow me but Mateo stops her.  
  
"You need to put the twins home and be sure they're safe."  
  
Amy wanted to argue but I stop her.  
  
"It's okay, Amy. I'll be fine. if it's just a talk, it won't be long...I hope."  
  
Amy nods slowly as she leaves with the twins. I followed Mateo in a fancy looking building that reminds me of my old hideout I used to have at Manhattan. As we got inside the building, I was spooked to see a fallen angel wearing what looks like tarnished armor and wasn't wearing those masks the exterminators wear. he's just standing there stoic paying no mind to us.  
  
"Relax. Douma is on our side. saved my life when his former squad were killing humans who didn't convert to their cause."  
  
"What? I thought angels weren't suppose to kill humans who were neutral." I looked at Mateo shocked.  
  
"Apparently his former superior who keep in mind was a Inquisitor thought that if they aren't with them, they're against god. I was there trying to help those folks trying to survive from the collide and those angels started killing a few innocents and were about to end me. Douma was enraged and killed the Inquisitor and his squad. this resulted Douma to become a fallen when he turned his back on God. Ironically the moment news spread on the Inquisitor's murders, Michael and the higher ups were pissseeed. they had to put the Inquisitors in a short leash cause of the incident to save their public figure from getting tarnished any further all because the Inquisitor despises neutrals."  
  
This was a shock to me. Sure demons kill or cause trouble to neutrals and those who are converted to the angels...but that was nuts...sure...the angels aren't fond of neutrals and would sometimes resulting in them trying to convert the neutrals but they would never kill Innocents for selfish gains...see Inquisitors were humans who became angels during the collide and were chosen by God to root out evil and eliminate Lucifer's followers though in order to be Inquisitor they to start from the bottom meaning they become exterminators and if they dedicated themselves for God and performed well exterminating demons they could get promoted. to do something like this was something God wouldn't want and he wouldn't hesitate to make them fallen if that was ever the case.   
  
"Douma! Is the boss in?"  
  
Douma looks at us and slowly nods. I headed to the office with Mateo and as we got in, I see a man in a Mohair Suit, black short hair, black jeans and creeper black leather shoes...he sees us and motions us over.   
  
"Please...have a seat."  
  
I sat down in front of him as Mateo leaned on the wall behind me.  
  
"Mateo tells me you helped Amy and her sisters...why? normally people see my Exiles they run in fear."  
  
"I was friends with Amy when Chicago was a neutral zone. two chicks...angels...they were bullying her of what she is. they tried to convince me to not talk to Amy but I paid no mind to them. been her friend ever since."  
  
The boss leans back...  
  
"But has she ever told you what she did to those cunts?"  
  
"No."  
  
"She maimed...and killed them. I made her a damn good soldier in my family if she wanted to survive this harsh war."  
  
I nod...  
  
"But we're getting off track...judging from the blood stain on your suit you killed an Inquisitor."  
  
Really? that asshole was really an Inquisitor? huh...for a second I thought he was one of the higher ups from heaven. damn shame too...  
  
"Yes...I blew his head off with a Uesugi revolver Amy gave me. the exterminators with him fled not taking any chances with me and Amy." I chucked.

"You do know killing a Inquisitor is a death sentence and will make you enemy #1, right?"  
  
"They bought it upon themselves. they kidnapped me and tried to force me into their beliefs. I couldn't do much as do my normal studies and was forced to read it bible. I couldn't so much as use the computer at my college cause they think I am contacting Vox."  
  
"And what courses did you take anyway?"  
  
"Computer science and computer engineering. been learning to become a hacker."   
  
The boss nods slowly...  
  
"So what do you say, boss? he's good?"  
  
He ponders as he leans back on his chair...  
  
"Yeah...he's good...but I want to be sure he knows some rules. 1: there is no laws in my city. you got a problem with some asshole trying to ruin your day, you deal with it. 2: you do as I say. I own this city and I don't tolerate of nobodies thinking they own my territory. and 3: don't fuck with me nor my gang. you fuck with me I fuck you...do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, sir..." I nod.  
  
"Good...welcome to Hellion's Escape my friend. I'll keep in touch when I need you."  
  
I nod and left the office with Mateo. as we were about to leave the building, I get a phone call.   
  
"Hello?" I said when I picked up the phone.  
  
"Mavy!"  
  
...Oh no...um...heh...how do I explain this? that was Sebastian...Valentino's brother. the difference is Sebastian is a butterfly demon and likes to look like a woman and does a damn good job looking like one cause of the same physique he shares with Valentino. see Sebastian is a star model of his porn company and likes pure perfection from his workers. before you ask...no...he does not work with Valentino. he despises him...I believe Sebastian would insult Valentino how hideous he is and that he wonders why Valentino hasn't gotten any decent women or something along those lines. I swear they bicker over the dumbest shit it's nearly entertaining. though there was times it would to sex fights and Sebastian always won...you probably don't want to know what the victor does to the loser...  
  
"Sebastian? oh uh...hi...what's going on?"  
  
"Oh I was taking a lovely stroll in the city and I saw you walking to the head honcho's place...tell me, sweetie...you're not in any trouble?"  
  
"No, Sebastian. I just got in the city. boss wanted to know of something of an incident I got involved of me helping my friend escape from angels."  
  
"Oh my...are you hurt? does mama Sebastian need to treat you?"  
  
"Nothing but some bruises. I'll live." I sighed.  
  
"I'll be the judge of that, sweetie. come by my place...we got a lot of catching up to do."  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"By Haruto's restaurant. not far from the boss' place. Mason will be outside waiting. don't keep me waiting."  
  
"Sure...be there in a sec." I hung up.  
  
I cover my face embarrassed...Mateo is smirking at me ready to bust laughing.  
  
"How the fuck did you get in bed with one of biggest porn overlords of hell?"  
  
"A bet. My ex...a lion demon...he won bets for winning in fights in the fight club at New York City but that changed all when Sebastian comes in. I was completely smashed from that wine Mammon made and that lion took advantage of me of my drunken state. So when my ex was making bets, he decides to put me on the betting table. let me tell ya...putting yourself on that table will get the people who did bets get excited and aroused while you're drunk and sprawled on the table...bad combinations when it comes to demons. there was no way Sebastian was gonna let this pass. So who was gonna fight my ex? Mason O'Brian. Australian shark demon and retired mma heavy weight champion now bodyguard for Sebastian."  
  
"Wait...The Mason O'Brian? the same guy who paralyzed that asshole Muay Thai fighter Terry?"  
  
"Yup. the very same guy. my ex fought him in the cage but let me you...that moron didn't last...guess for how long?" I smirked.  
  
"2 Minutes?"  
  
"Under 1 minute in the first round."  
  
Mateo starts laughing his ass off as he's clutching his stomach.  
  
"Knocked out from a Peruvian Necktie. Sebastian became my boyfriend and my ex became someone's bitch when he was thrown into a crowd of lust crazed demons who wants him by Mason."  
  
"And how is your relation with Sebastian?" Mateo asked when he recovered from his laughing fit.  
  
"Quite well actually. see unlike his brother, Valentino, he's quite the sweetheart once you get to know him. plus the guy is a perfectionist and loses his shit if he sees his models damaged."  
  
"Huh...I was thinking he was another Valentino."  
  
"Don't let him hear you say that. he hates his brother."  
  
"Oh...I'll keep that in mind. so where are we headed?"  
  
"Sebastian told me his place near someone's restaurant. goes by the name Haruto." I said as I put my phone away.  
  
"Ah that's not far. follow me."  
  
I followed Mateo to the restaurant when we saw Mason waiting in front of neon lit building.  
  
"Over there." I pointed to Mason's direction.  
  
Mateo nods as we headed to Mason when suddenly I get grabbed from behind by the waist. I quickly look behind and it was Sebastian...Mateo quickly turns around like a street gunslinger in a quick draw duel and was about to point his revolver at Sebastian but just sighs with annoyance.  
  
"Sebastian?! I thought..."  
  
"Thought I would surprise you." He winks at me.  
  
"I nearly blew your damn brains off, flower." Sebastian said rather annoyed.  
  
"Flower?" I looked at Mateo.  
  
"Yeah...cause of how "colorful" Sebastian can be." Mateo rolled his eyes.  
  
"Riiight..." I said rather unsure.  
  
"Anyway I should be off. I'll let my sis know you're with your boyfriend in case she freaks out. See ya, Einstein and remember we'll keep in touch should the boss have anything for you."   
  
"Does your boss always give work to guys who are new to the city?" I asked Mateo.  
  
"No. only those who catches his eye and you fit the bill."  
  
He waves at me and leaves.   
  
Me, Sebastian and Mason went inside in Sebastian's house. Sebastian decides to play nurse and began looking at my body and head to see the bruise as he gently places me on the bed...he frowns...  
  
"Who did this to you?" Sebastian asks me.  
  
"An Inquisitor. I decked one of his exterminators in the face and the Inquisitor beat me up."  
  
"WHAT?! honey, you need be careful. they don't take attacks like that lightly."  
  
"Blimey...surprised he didn't killed you." Mason mutters with shock.  
  
"I was put in the palace and this angel...eh...Rathatiel I think her was trying to control me to become one of them."   
  
Dead. silence.  
  
"Hun...I know that's never true...whenever she's involved she wants to wack you." Sebastian said breaking silence.  
  
"What?! why would she want kill me?! I wanted no involvement in the war!"  
  
"We know but you should know that the angels are hunting down fallen and demons in human disguise. it could be she knows what you are and wants to eliminate you. that and you could be a fallen in disguise and just don't know it. either way it's best you stayed in the city. don't want those zealots come after you."  
  
I nod as Sebastian starts treating my bruises with arncia while I was relaxing on the bed.   
  
"Guess I'm gonna have to do my studies online..." I sighed.  
  
"No what you need is some bloody R&R. too much stress is not good for the body." Mason scolds me.  
  
I sighed...  
  
"No use arguing with you eh? Fine..." I closed my eyes.  
  
"By the way, how did you escape?" Sebastian asks me.  
  
"Mass confusion in the palace when Satan's disciples attacked the place. I escaped thanks to my gadget watch and escaped the city with Mateo, Amy and the twins. killed that Inquisitor who beat me up too."  
  
"You're on their hit list now. killing a Inquisitor or any high ranking and will let the angels know you're their enemy." Mason frowns.  
  
"I know...Mateo told me. gonna have to have a word with my group about this. probably freaking out why I haven't kept in touch with them."  
  
2 hours later...  
  
Sebastian and Mason left to Sebastian's studio leaving me to recover and making sure I didn't let anyone in but Sebastian and Mason. I took a shower to get in my sleeping clothes(Sebastian always prefered I went shirtless to see my abs.), jacked into the cybernet through my laptop by activating implants from my eyes as my conscious entered in the cybernet, I was greeted by my worried colleagues.  
  
 **"V31L (Veil)! what happened?! 4V474R was worried sick about you!"**  
  
Welcome to D14BL0 (Diablo). our little group of anarchist hackers who have a knack for exposing the truth and causing trouble to big shots like the demon overlords and the angels. Allow me to some of current members in the netmatrix with me. I mean I would show you the rest of my crew but are extremely discreet and don't want to get themselves exposed with the war going on cause they're paranoid they might get traced or followed.

  
**"Got captured by some angels. wanted to kill me but I haven't the slightest fucking clue why. I'm at my boyfriend's place for safety."**  
  
 **"That asshole lion?"** 5463 asked with a frown.  
  
This is 5463 (Sage). She got this codename as she's known as a woman of wisdom and tactics. she's one of the most favored in the group and she keeps in the group afloat.  
  
 **"Oh I'm not with him anymore. I don't belong to him anymore cause he lost a bet against Mason O'Brian. I believe my ex now belongs to gang of hyenas who love to get their hands on some lion ass. I'm with Sebastian. the butterfly demon. Valentino's twin brother."**  
  
This got my group curious.  
  
 **"The overlord porn star?"** 5463 asks.  
  
 **"Yeah him. he's a sweetheart."** I chuckled.  
  
 **"He wouldn't happen to be the one who beat Valentino in a sex fight and treated his brother like a pony?"** 5463 asked with a curious tone.  
  
 **"Yeah. I think the fight started when Valentino wanted to take me instead of Sebastian."** I rolled my eyes.  
  
 **"Why am I not sssurprised? Doesn't he have...I don't know...other starsss in his ssstudio?"** 53RP3N7 asks with a groan.  
  
And that's 53RP3N7 (Serpent)...my partner in crime. this cheeky snake demon has this bad habit of hacking through networks and would steal money from some companies while adding them to our savings or serious data corps keep in data vaults to sell them to the black market. no one can track this guy cause his virus and softwares were some serious tech that could fuck up even Vox's top security before they could even trace him. I should know cause I work with him.  
  
I shrug.  
  
4v4746 (Avatar) makes his appearance and everyone stopped talking. he's the leader of our group and when he's around he has something to say. there's some scary rumors that 4v746 transferred his conscious to the network when he was dying making him a ghost (A dead man's conscious in a machine with the power to manipulate the cybernet like it's their own little playground.). the problem is there's proof to this claim but there wasn't any files of the guy's existence.  
  
 **"I have heard enough, V31L. what I want to know is why."**  
  
**"I don't know...but...I speculate that...I may not be human after all."** I sighed.  
  
 **"It could be. the angels aren't suppose to kill neutrals ever since that incident of that dumbass Inquisitor killing innocent people who were trying to cope from the clash."** 5463 shrugged a bit.  
  
 **"Oooooh yeah. exposssing them wasss ssso fun when one of those zealotsss tried to cover it up. the look on Michael'sss face was pricelesss."** 53RP3N7 snickers.  
  
 **"If that's the case, you best stay low. I don't think setting up a new identity is possible if you have demonic energy on you making it possible for Inquisitors to find you."** 4V746 tells me.  
  
 **"I'll keep that in mind...I'll keep in touch should I get some information about my past."**  
  
 **"In the meantime, 53RP3N7. 5463. I need you two as my eyes on the angels to see what they're up to. if they're after V31L, you know what to do."**

5463 and 53RP3N7 nod as they log out. I log out as well and was back to reality.   
  
"What a way to end a day..."

  


  


  



End file.
